Daine and Numair the story continues
by fluffy-bubbles
Summary: REVISED, Revised chapters 5,6,7 are up please read.
1. After The War

Chapter 1: After the War 

A/N: Okay everyone, this is the beginning of my revision of this fic. So if you are reading this for the first time and the next chapter seems stupid that is why.

"Numair!" Onua yelled as she, Tkaa, and Kitten ran to Daine and Numair as they stumbled together towards their friends. "We were so worried that you were killed battling that mage, or that Daine was attacked after she ran off looking for you and… Oh am I glad to see you two safe and sound!"

"Onua, we are fine. A little shaken up but otherwise fine," Daine assured her former employer with a smile, Numair's hand was on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"I am relieved to hear it," the woman sighed with relief. She stepped forward to embrace her comrades.

"Onua I would love to stay and talk to you but I am very tired, and hungry, and I would love to get back to Port Legann to have a bath" Daine said as she leaned up against Numair as sleep was nearly taking over her dirty exhausted body.

"As would I like to sleep and wash up" Numair agreed.

"Very well, I won't keep you. We can talk after dinner or tomorrow,"

After a well-deserved nap and bath Daine was more than glad to change into a fresh pair of tan breeches, a shirt, and her well worn boots. She was about to say so to Kitten when she heard a knock at her door. When she opened her door she saw a clean, fresh shaven Numair in loose black breeches, shirt and boots, his long hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. "My Darling, beautiful magelet will you please do me the honour of joining me for dinner?" he teased.

" You Sir, (I) know(/I) that you don't act like a pompous court "Yes milady" dolt brain!" Daine said in a pretended cross voice. She knew that Numair was teasing her but she wouldn't ruin his fun. She was just glad that he was fine.

"So is that a yes?" Numair had just a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"I never said yes!" Daine said who was close to a fit of giggles, caused by the sudden influx of hormones

"Oh but you just said the word yes," Numair pointed out as a grin appeared on his face.

"Numair," Daine groaned. Most of the time his jokes were bad. "Well you wanted an answer so it is only polite to give you one," She said as she stepped towards him. "This is your answer…" she whispered in his ear right before she kissed him. He kissed her sweetly in a way it that was almost like he was saying, "I love you Magelet,"

When Daine and Numair went to the dining hall they saw a sight that was very surprising. Everyone was standing including King Jonathan and Queen Thayet as well as the Lioness and the Baron of Pirate's Swoop. Everyone was applauding them as they went to their seats right beside the king. The seats that were saved for guests of honour.

When the applause died down, Jonathan stood up and said" Veralidaine Sarrasri and Numair Salmalin, please rise," Daine and Numair obeyed.

"You, Veraldaine Sarrasri, have saved all of Tortall. Everyone here is in your dept. Without your bravery and talents Tortall would now be in the hands of the Carthakis. For these actions, I give you the Tortallian Cross for you bravery, wisdom and talents. Step forward please,"

Daine obliged her king and a servant to his right stepped forward to his side and presented Jon with a small wooden box. The king lifted the lid and took out the small silver cross that was attached to a simple gold chain. In the centre of the cross lay the Tortallan Coat of Arms.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," breathed Daine. She was about to turn to go back to her seat but the king motioned for her to stay put.

"I to give you, Numair Salmalin the Mage's Wand for your magical battle and defeat of your nemesis. You are worth your weight in gold, my friend. Please step forward,"

Numair stepped forward and accepted the delicate rod of gold that was encrusted in gems. He then took a step backwards to Daine's side.

Then, to Daine and Numair's greatest surprise and embarrassment, Jonathon slowly slipped into a bow. The rest of the court was startled for a moment, but quickly recovered and followed suit. The first person to follow the king was Thayet. Daine looked in awe at the sight before them.

(I) Nobles. The nobles of a realm that wasn't my birthplace, nobles who don't even know me are bowing with respect to me. The king is bowing to me. The Queen is bowing to me!(/I)

Daine felt a huge hand slip into her hers and give her hand a gentle squeeze. There would be plenty of time for talk the next morning.

Jonathon rose. "Now, it will take a while, maybe even years but I believe we can rebuild Tortall." He announced to the entire court that was there. The entire audience in the Port Legann rose with applause for Tortall and for the hope that the way of life they had all knew would someday be restored.

Daine glanced sideways to her friend and lover. They shared a secret smile of congratulations, love and understanding.

"Now if everyone will kindly take their seats, I believe that there is a large feast that awaits us," the king announced. Everyone sat down and began to salivate over the entering dishes.

All evening, Daine heard many different accounts of the events of that day, and she added her story to the mix several times.

At about one in the morning Numair stood up and announced, "I would love to stay here and continue talking to you all but I am extremely worn out and at the moment, all I want to do is sleep. I thank you all once again for the honour of this award but right now, the greatest reward would be a nice soft bed with clean linen sheets,"

Daine stood up quickly, "I too would like a good night's rest and thank you again for the favours given to me. I am greatly and deeply honoured,"

"Of course, of course," King Jon said with a wave of his hand. "Enjoy your soft beds,"

Numair and Daine bowed to their monarchy and then made their way to their rooms, which were side by side.

"You are amazing Magelet, we are all in your debt," Numair whispered, holding his love close.

"What about you? You fought a very powerful mage. Without you, more of our people would have died,"

"As you wish, but I still am the luckiest man in the world,' he whispered, his face getting nearer and nearer to her own.

"And I the luckiest woman," she breathed back as their lips met passionately in the moonlight.

A/N: well whatcha all think? Much better I think. I hope you liked it and please R/R! And don't hold back, I want your opinions!


	2. The Rebuilding begins

Chapter Two 

The Rebuilding Begins

A/N: okay this is the revised chapter two, so if you are a reader who will progress to chapter three and find it abhorrent, well you'll know why.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Daine woke with a start nearly kicking Kitten off the bed. "I'm sorry Kit" she whispered as she went to answer the door, bow strung and arrow notched in place. She quickly opened the door and pointed the arrow into the hall. She nearly let her arrow fly as she jumped back in surprise as she saw a tall figure entered the room.

"Hello Magelet " Numair said grinning, and pulling off his hood. "Did I wake you?"

"No you just knocked when I was practicing archery in my room. Of course you woke me up!" Daine screeched sarcastically. Daine never was a morning girl.

"And good morning to you too!" Numair said in a hurt voice." I suppose you won't give me a good morning kiss!" He pouted his lower lip, imitating a sulky child. Daine gave a snort. It was a very good impression.

"I'm sorry Numair but you know that I've never been a morning girl" Daine said with a guilty voice. She didn't want to yell at her lover and teacher.

"It's all right Magelet" he said, hugging her close. "It's all right." Then he lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. Then he eased his mouth over her's, his warm breath mixing with hers. This is a better breakfast than pancakes Daine thought as she continued to kiss him.

"Well that was _very_ interesting." An amused voice drawled from the doorway. Numair and Diane sprung apart and found Alanna leaning against the door frame, George, who must have joined her last night stood just behind his wife, chuckling.

"breakfast is ready, down in the dining hall, should you wish to eat," Alanna told them, and she turned on her heel, to follow her husband dow nthe hallway.

Numair looked down at the blushing face of his love. "Please, next time we can't resist each other, at least remind me to close the door" he said as the crimson that had appeared in his cheeks during the George/Alanna fiasco slowly went away.

"I was in the heat of the moment too, you know." She stated. "So why did you wake me up?" Daine asked when she realised that she didn't know why he had awakened her.

"Thank you Magelet for reminding me. I was waking you up because we are going to Corus."

"Why?" questioned the girl.

"Onua has asked us to return to Corus. Also, pages are returning in a week or two. I need to prepare my lessons,"

A/n: I hope you enjoyed it. Yes I know its short.


	3. The Eventful Ride to Corus

Chapter Three 

The Eventful Ride To Corus

A/N: Hey everyone sorry that this revision has taken so long, its just that I've got my own book to write so my fanfic is not as high on the priority list. If you've made it this far then you know that this is a revised version so if you go on to the next chapter and you think its utter crap, then you know I haven't revised it yet. Please keep reading and leave me a nice review.

"I hate rainy mornings" Daine moaned as she and Numair rode from Port Legann. The mist from the rain shrouded them in a think blanket of moisture, soaking them slowly

" I know Magelet but we are supposed to meet Onua in Corus tomorrow" Numair said, with a great amount of sympathy in his voice. After the battle it had been pouring heavily, but at least the stench from the Stormwings was pretty much washed away

" I know I should be happy to go back but…" Daine trailed off.

" But what?" asked numair.

'It's going to feel weird to just settle down. Although everyone has been fearful and anxious for almost a year, it was nice to have a purpose, to do something good. To just stay put seems unnatural to me. I've been moving around for so long, I just don't know how to adjust," sighed Daine.

It will do you good girlie, to settle down for awhile. I would be happy to see a nice clean stable and juicy green grass and a wide pasture under a lazy sky,"(I/)

"I would to Cloud, but I could do without the grass and a stable," Daine concurred with her cantankerous pony. She then relayed Cloud's comment on to Numair.

"I must agree with Cloud as well. It will be nice to just stay put for a few months," Numair then glaced down at Spot. "And I bet you would like that just the same, wouldn't you Spot?"

"Of Course I would, but it more for getting you off my back, you ride terribly," (I/)

Daine let out a giggle at the horse's remark.

"what did he say?" asked Numair hesitantly.

"Spot says that he does want that but only because he want to get you off his back, He says you're a terrible rider," she giggled again.

"No carrots for you when we get to the palace, you ungrateful beast!"

Spot reared it such a way that threw his rider off his back and into a particularly muddy puddle.

"No oats either!" growled Numair as Cloud and Spot let our whinnies that wounded like laughter and as Diane laughed heartily.

"I will help you up," said daine with a grin. She walked over to Numair and held out her hand. Instead of grabbing it and getting to his feet, Numair pulled her down into the puddle beside him. His eyes glittered with delight as Daine let out a yelp of shock as her bottom met the cold mucky water.

"You evil mage, you!" she scolded.

"Don't laugh at me, it hurts my pride significantly," grumbled the mage.

"You have too much pride, you could do without some," repleidthe girl with a grin. She flicked so mud at her lover's face, hitting him on the cheek.

"I will not stand your cheek!" retorted the mage and he took a handful of mud and hit Daine rightin the face, which was now an attractive mud colour. Diane looked like she was fuming mad but instead of yelling she released a laugh.

"You win," she surrendered.

"Good," Numair then leaned in and was about to kiss diane when he saw the mud on her lips. He wiped it off gently with the pad of his thumb and kissed her sweetly. Daine pressed her lips agianst his. They were so engrossed with each other that they were completely unaware of their surroundings. "Okay, love doves, you, sir, don't do anything funny unless you want the girl to die…"

yes one of my famous cliff hangers. Okay they're not famous but I hope they'll keep you coming back for more.


	4. Captured

Chapter Four 

Captured

A/N: Hey everyone, this is chapter four revised. Same apology as the last three chapters. Hope you enjoy

" I said nuffin' funny!" the man said as he saw Numair reach for a piece of string required in a spell to make the bandit fall to the ground.

" Don't try it. I know all of the tricks in the book!"

Daine who realised she had an arrow at her back tried to turn around to see her captor.

" Ahhh Missy you will make a fine missus for me!" the bandit said as her grabbedher and pulled her up to her feet.

" Don't you dare touch me!" Daine spat as she snatched her hand from her captor.

" Ahh missy you'd do better to show me a lil more respect. We'll have to fix that" the bandit said as he grabbed her shoulders to turn her around, for he hadn't been able see her face.

"Well you are a prett….. Mithros Beard, its her!"

"Who?" a new voice said as a another man walked out on to the road. He was very tall with ear length blond hair which was oilyand quite unappealing.

" Its her Animal girl" Daine's captor said. He was middle aged with a red beard and long red hair, it too was oil.

"Aye so it is. Daine it is?" the young blond man said his voice was roguish but it wasn't nice as George's. Daine knew not to be stupid when a weapon was at her back nodded silently to the bandit not making eye contact.

"Now I don' think I introduced meself properly," the blond man said " I am Arrond and this is Hasort. Our men will love you" then he touched her in a very inappropriate way. Daine was about to slap Arrond when Numair lunged at him. Arrond quickly brought up his crossbow and shot Numair in the leg. Numair screamed in agony and as Arrond drew his dagger and advanced on Numair when Daine flung herself on top of Numair protecting him for Arrond.

" Move out of the way Lass" he said with a warning tone in his voice. Knowing they wouldn't hurt her she said, " We will comply to your commands if you spare us. Please spare us," she pleaded, planning not to listen to him or his men but it bought them time.

"Oh alrigh' Lass," Arrond said has he tied her hands and Numair's.

As they dragged Daine and Numair (who was unconscious) to their camp he introduced her to Deannetum who was their guard and gave Daine and Numair a tent. Once inside Daine use a few special techniques (ie: slapping his face) to bring his back to a state of consciousness.

When he awoken he started asking questions. "Did he touch you? Where are we? Are you okay?"

Daine answered all of his questions in a whisper. As she ripped off part of Numair's pant leg to tie around his leg to staunch the bleeding, she felt Deann watching her. When she finished, Numair was about to kiss her when she said to Deann " Get out of this tent you can guard the door. I want some privacy!"

Once he had left Numair drew Daine close and kissed he again and again. When they stopped Daine transformed into an eagle so she could talk to Numair with out dean hearing them. Numair also transformed in to a hawk so he could talk to her without the guard hearing what they were saying.

"Do you got a plan?" Numair asked Daine when they finished transforming.

"Well I got two ideas. One is that you create silliscrums off us and we escapes as birds,or we just escape as birds."

"Well I personally want to do the silliscrums because we won't be noticed until the silliscrums vanish and when they are gone so will we" Numair said and it they were in human form he would be rubbing his stubborn chin.

"I agree but it will take a lot from you and I want to free Spots and Cloud" Daine said pausing now and then to listen to see if anyone was coming into their tent.

"We will need you though to act as a spy, Daine. Are you willing to do this?" Numair asked as a worried look came into his yellow Hawk eyes.

A look like a grin came into the eagle's amber eyes, "I am"

Sorry that these chapters aren't that long. I'll try to lengthen them if I can.


	5. Escape

Chapter Five 

Escape

The usual note from the author: This is chapter 5 revised same apology as the last chapters, please enjoy.

"Girl wake up!" Arrond yelled, making Daine and Numair jerk awake. Daine scambled out of her bedroll (Numair is in his) and yelled back,

"What does his royal Doltness want?"

"What did you call me girl"

"Answer my question first!"

"You have to cook and do our laundry!"

"Oh yeah I called you a Royal Doltness"

"Doltness? Why you little chit, you…"

"And I'm NOT doing your FILTHY laundry or cooking for you, you (four words that should not put one after the other)"

"Daine!"

Numair was dressed and pulling his silky black hair into to a horsetail.'You should watch your language Daine" Numair said sternly. Daine would have believed that he was upset with her but she looked into his eyes and saw that they laughed and danced when he looked at her. But under the amusement there was another look that warned her to be careful.

"But sir I'm nothing but a country bred orphaned nobody" Daine said grinning. Thank the Horse Lords he still has some of his sense of humour during a time like this, the girl thought to herself.

"You my Magelet, are way more than a country bred nobody. You are a smart, independent, unique, beautiful young woman who I have deeply fallen in love with and when you say yes to my marriage proposal I want to spend the rest of my life with you,"

Numair reached down and stroked her cheek and pushed back one of her chestnut locks out of her face so he could see those beautiful blue eyes he admired so.

" That is the nicest thing a man has ever said to me. Thank you," Daine whispered. She knew that he loved her. He took an arrow for her and there was only one way to repay the debt.

"Yes" Daine said grinning.

"Yes what?" Numair said his voice was filled with polite uncertainty.

"Yes to your marriage proposal"

"WHAT!"

"I accept"

That's all Numair needed. He grabbed Daine and hugged her and then drew her up close to him. He kissed Daine passionately.

"Nice wee show. Now do your CHORES!" Arrond bellowed.

"That's it. Screw the plan I'm getting out of here" Numair rolled up his sleeves and said a familiar word of power (Remember Tristan?)

"Daine call the animals"

"Yes Sir!" Daine called the horses and Kitten.

"Come here Spot, Cloud and Kitten, we're getting out of here,"

The animals quickly galloped and crawled towards them.

Numair quickly turned them into fleas and placed them on their shoulders.

"Daine, eagle time"

"What?"

"Transform!"

"Oh okay" Daine said as she focused on her eagle form and she began her transformation. When finished, she saw Numair take flight, dodging arrows with ease. She did the same. She could hear the curses their captors were screaming. I'm sick of them she thought and she circled back and emptied her bowels on their heads.

Once they were far from their captor's camp, they set down and returned to their own shapes and Numair returned Kitten, Cloud and Spot to their proper species.

"Numair why did you transform the horses into fleas?" asked Daine as she stroked Cloud.

"Ah, yes, I was beginning to wonder when you would ask that. Well birds, especially birds of prey, can carry all sorts of mites and fleas,"

"That's gross!"

"Miss wolf girl that is nature, YOU of ALL people should know that,"

"I know I know but you said it right after I was a bird of prey!"

"I know that Magelet," Numair said with a wicked smile.

Now come, we have to get to Corus. They rode for another two days. On the morning of the second day their eyes happily graced the walls of Corus.

A/N:Sorry if its short guys


	6. In Corus Finally

Chapter Six 

In Corus (Finally)

The regular note from me: Here's revised chappie 6. Same apology applies.

"We should go straight to the Rider's Barracks," suggested Numair, "that way we'll be close to Onua and we can leave the horses here,"

"Sounds good to me,"

They dismounted and brushed down the horses and watered them. Kitten whistled weakly. She was hungry.

"Sorry Kit, you have to hold on just a moment and then we'll get you some food," Their same party walked up to the main doors of the Rider's barracks when someone very familiar opened them.

"Daine! Numair!" a familiar voice yelled from the mouth of Onua, as she raced towards her friends.

"Horse Lords the king was so worried, the King's Own are just about to go looking for you. Thank the goddess you two, wait that's not right, 3,4,5, five of you are alright!"

"Daine!" five voices said as Kally, Roald, who was now a page, Alanna and Thayet came running and hugged their friends. When their friends finished their rejoicing, Thayet said" Well I'd better go tell my Lord that you two are okay and Lady Alanna could you please go and the Lord Raoul that we found them"

"Sure thing Thayet," Alanna said as she run to the other side of the castle, Thayet to the castle to the King. Thayet's children returned with their mother and Onua went to go take care of the horses and Kitten.

"This is totally off topic but, Numair I think tomorrow we should go get an engagement ring" Daine said as she hugged Numair glad to be home.

"Forget about tomorrow Daine, you have forgotten that I'm a mage" And with that he whispered a few well-chosen words and closed his huge hands and opened them again so that Daine could see her ring. When she saw it she smiled. The ring was made of white gold and had a small sapphire embedded into the centre of the ring.

"Numair it's beautiful" the lovestruck girl breathed.

"So are you Magelet. So are you" And with that he eased his lips over hers gently he held her in his arms kissing her so carefully like she would break like she was glass.

" I guess you two have been doing a little more than teaching and learning" a very amused voice said. The speaker was a grinning Thayet, who was leaning against the fence of the field. She had just come back from reassuring her husband of their safe return. Blushing, Numair and Daine jumped apart. Daine was about to explain but Thayet raised a hand to silence her.

"There is no need to explain something that's been obvious for some time. We were all wondering when you two would clue in" She said still grinning.

Daine and Numair were still blushing a bit.

"Oh and congratulations to you. When's the wedding and how many people know?" Thayet asked as she hugged them and examined the ring.

"Not fair, my ring is a stupid diamond that Jon's grandgrandmother wore. Anyway, I should go tell Jon that tonight's celebration on your return and heroics should also include your engagement" And with that she took off to the castle just as Alanna came over to the couple.

"Nice ring where did you get…" Alanna trailed off. "Congratulations, Numair you sly fox. Can I go spread the news please? I haven't spread good gossip for such a long time" Alanna pleaded.

"I didn't know you for a gossiper, Lioness" Daine said, who still was finding out new things about her friend.

"Actually I'm not but it helps remind people that I can be a little feminine" She replied as she clapped a callused hand on their shoulders and walked in the same direction as Thayet had. Onua returned from the horses to her friends.

"Daine, Cloud has a shoe loose, do you want me to… Horse Lords your engaged! To who? Numair who is she en…YOU?" Onua yelled as she quickly grabbed Daine's hand to look at the ring. She shook her head and exclaimed, "Numair she's so young, well love's love, when is it? What…"

"Onua calm down. Its just a wedding" Numair said grabbing his friend's shoulders.

"My lady, Her Majesty, Queen Thayet would like to see you in her rooms," a lady in waiting in the queen's livery appeared and addressed Daine.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it.


	7. Celebrations of All Sorts

Chapter Seven 

Celebrations of All Sorts

My regular note: Here is chapter 7 revised, again same apology applies.

" Your Magesty, you wished to see me?" Daine asked as she stepped into Thayet's private rooms.

"Yes, yes I wanted to see you to help you choose a gown to wear tonight" Thayet said grinning eyes dancing with a girlish mischief.

"Um, Thayet, um, why are you, um, looking, um, at me like, um that?" Thayet walked forward, maids in close step behind her.

"Thayet, Thayet!" Daine managed to say as several tape measures, pins and blue silk in various shades, mobbed her.

"Thayet its _beautiful _" Daine said as she looked into a mirror. Her gown was a beautiful light blue with a soft lilac trim with a soft lace around the plunging neckline and sleeves. Thayet also gave Daine a simple gold chain with a small pink charm in the shape of a rose. One of Thayet's maids had pulled back Daine's rich brown thick curls back into a loose bun, soft tendrils hung down here and there.

"Yes well I believe I have always had fast maids who sew beautiful" Thayet remarked, grinning with approval. "Now could you help me choose between the white with blue trimmed dress or the scarlet with gold trim?"

"The scarlet" Daine said smiling. I am very glad I came to Tortall, she thought as she helped Thayet into her dress. I would never have such strange and wonderful friends.

" Numair its either the robe or the hose," Jonathan said as he held out a gold and black set of a tunic, shirt, and hose and Numair's black mastery mage's robe.

"Can't I go to my rooms and rest?" Numair said in an exasperated voice. He really wanted to go to his rooms and talk to Daine about the wedding plans but the king had told him to go to his rooms to get ready for the banquet.

"Listen Numair, if I know my wife, she's got Daine in a ball gown and make up, and smelling as sweet as a rose" The king got to his feet. "Now which one the hose or the robe?"

"I guess I'll wear the hose," Numair said surrendering to the king, "Besides do you know how hot and _heavy_ that thing is?"

"Daine don't be so nervous" Thayet murmured to Daine. They were standing in the hallway that opened to the Queen's Ballroom.

"Thayet I just don't think I deserve this. I mean I am just a commoner who has wild magic and I helped get rid of the enemy and yeah I'm engaged to one of the most famous and powerful mages in the Eastern Lands but I don't think I am good enough to be here"

"Listen Daine, you are good enough for this. You saved Jon and our Kingdom. The entire court and realm is in your dept. Now hush, they will announce us soon"

"Hello My Queen" Jonathan said as he stepped forward and kissed his wife. Jonathan was dressed in the blue tunic and hose with silver trim and a white shirt. Their Majesties both wore simple gold crowns upon their heads. Both looked absolutely beautiful.

Jon's hand quickly shone a beautiful blue as he summoned his Gift.

"Numair, come to the Queen's Ballroom at once" Jonathan's voice very commanding.

"Yes Milord" Daine heard Numair say right before he appeared.

"Good evening your Majesties. Daine…. Horse Lords you're…you're…"

"Absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Yes I know." Daine said in a mocking pompous tone. Numair scowled at her, but the scowl quickly changed into a smile.

"Daine do that all night and you'll fit in perfectly with most of the nobles" Thayet said. Everyone laughed.

Suddenly a bell gonged, followed by a strong clear voice that said,"And now your hosts of the evening, Their Magesties, King Jonathan of Conte III and Queen Thayet of Conte"

"Here we go my Darling, smile for all the pompous idiots!" grinned Jon boyishly as they descended down the stairway. "See you two in a couple of minutes," said Jon over his shoulder.

"I'm so nervous Numair" Daine whispered to Numair as he steeped forward and offered an arm which Daine took.

"I know Magelet, I was nervous the first time I was here too. Just follow my lead and you'll be fine"

Numair leaned down and kissed her softly on the tip of her nose.

"And now their Majesties Guests of Honour, heroes of the realm, Master Numair Salmalin his fiancee and Veralidaine Sarrasri" that voice boomed.

"Here we go" Numair whispered and they descended down the stairway and see everyone in the ballroom.

This was overwhelming for Daine. Everyone was staring at them. Daine saw and heard people whispering "He's marrying that wench!" or "He's marrying a baby" Daine just let it glide over her. She saved their fiefs and lives and was in love with Numair. If people couldn't accept that, well then, too bad. When they reached the ballroom floor they went to their Majesties and bowed to them and took their seats on the king's right.

The first course was soup and a salad of baby greens which was then followed by a fish course which was then followed by deer, goose and beef which Daine was given a special veggie dish during this time. Then the desserts were brought out. There were cakes in the shape of immortals and a cake with a horse surrounded by magic to celebrate Daine and Numair's engagement. After everyone finished eating, the dancing began. Everyone danced deep into the night. At Midnight, Daine and Numair went to their rooms and went to bed.

A/N: please R/R


	8. Meetings With Old Frends

Chapter Eight  
  
Meetings With Old Friends  
  
My note: Hey everybody! Listen I am still very sorry for not writing a new chappie sooner but like I have said before, I was very busy. Okay I would like to thank writing extraordinaire Krizta for her kind reviews. Its nice to see someone with more talent than I to say I am doing okay. Thanks! As always, well most of the time, all characters belong to Tamora Pierce, this little writer only takes credit for da plot no matter how much I wish they were mine all mine * evil little laugh * Sorry about that. I was wrapped up into my evil little plots and plans to steal manuscripts from Tp so I can steal Daine and Numair and everyone else. * another evil little laugh * (maybe I should go see a shrink. JUST JOKES! Well not really but hey lets get on with the show. Ohh wait don't forget to R/R!!!!  
  
"SSSSHHHHHRRREEEE! SSSSHHHHHRRREEEE!" Daine sat up with a jolt. What was that noise? Daine looked to her right and saw Kitten just about to let out another ear piercing shriek.  
  
"Stop. I am up" Daine said firmly to the dragon and she clamped a hand over the dragon's muzzle to silence her. Daine was just about to go feed the little dragon who if was a little kid, would be muttering under breath, when someone started pounding on the door.  
  
"Daine, Daine what was that? Are you all right? Are you hurt? Can I come in?" a very nervous and worried Numair said.  
  
"Numair it's all right. I am not hurt except for a headache from the very hungry Kitten shriek in my ear and yes you may come in" Daine said as she finished giving the dragon food.  
  
"That's a relief," Numair said as he came into Daine' s room. I was afraid it was some insane animal trashing and thrashing around the room or that some evil little immortal say a Stormwing that wanted revenge because you killed their son or something. Any way good morning Magelet (sniffle. I always get so emotional when he calls her that. Sigh) did you sleep well after last night's party?"  
  
"Surprisingly, I did and could have slept in later but the evil little immortal early riser had to wake me up because she was just a little hungry" Daine said as she flopped back on to her pillows. Numair came up to the bed laid down on it and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her quickly and cuddled with Daine until the morning bell rang.  
  
As the bell rang Numair went to his rooms to get out of his silk Winnie the Pooh jammies ( I'm sorry I couldn't contain my self. Hey I could have put some thing like Barbie or Pokemon. Oh speaking of Barbie, this is totally off subject but my two year old cousin has just discovered that my aunt's thirty some year old barbies are fun. Well my cousin saw Brittany Spears on a magazine and said "Oh look mommy, there's Barbie" I nearly died laughing but I personally don't think Miss. Spears should hear that. Any way back to the story) while Daine changed from her I Love Harry Potter jammies (Again I couldn't contain myself. You get it? She loves Numair and Numair has magic and so does Harry?) in to a shirt and breeches.  
  
"Daine do you want to eat here or with your Rider friends?" Numair asked when they were in their living room thing.  
  
"I think I will eat in the Riders mess hall," Daine said pulling her long brown curls back in to a horsetail." I haven't seen many of them since. Gods I can't remember!"  
  
"Go ahead. They are your friends and I think you will be very bored if you stayed. I am going to eat with Master Lindhall and we are discussing how to change the City of the Gods magic spill using."  
  
"Goobye!" Daine said not wanting to hear Numair ramble on and on. She kissed him goodbye and headed down the halls to the Queen's Riders mess hall.  
  
No sooner had Daine stepped into the hall she was quickly hugged by Onua and several Riders including Miri, Evin, Buri, and Serge.  
  
"Daine we were wondering when you would stop partying with royalty and nobles and join us" Said the very handsome Evin who was grinning.  
  
"Daine! Congratulations! When's the wedding?" Miri said grabbing a tray for Daine as they lined up for breakfast. The cooks put rolls, sausage and eggs on their plates and Miri, Daine, and Evin sat down at a table. Daine reconized several faces and saw new ones. They talked mostly about their adventures and gossip that was going around the palace. After breakfast, Daine bid her friends goodbye and headed to the pasture where the Riders ponies were kept. She talked to every single one, giving them carrots, apples and sugar lumps. Then she headed to her and Numair's rooms. When she opened the door there was Numair, Master Lindhall, Duke Baird the chief palace healer, and a stranger about her age.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Hello to you Master Lindhall and your Grace. And I'm sorry, forgive me for not introducing myself," Daine said to the stranger."I am Veralidaine Sarrasri and what may your name be?"  
  
"Nealan of Queenscove, Veralidaine" Nealan said offering a hand.  
  
"Please just Daine. Your Grace, I am very honoured to meet your son. But pardon my asking, but, why haven't I seen your son in the palace before?"  
  
"Well, Nealan was going to the royal university, but wanted to be a page" Baird explained.  
  
"Ahh I see." Daine replied sitting into a chair. No sooner was she in the chair, when all of a sudden Numairs hand glowed purple and everyone could hear Alanna's voice:  
  
"Numair please tell Daine to come to the Riders pasture immediately"  
  
"Daine." Numair began to say.  
  
"I'm on my way," She said. "Your grace, Master Lindhall, Nealan. I am sorry to cut this short but as you heard." And off she went.  
  
There are very few times when Alanna gets as red in the face with rage as her hair. This was on of these times.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong Lioness" Daine said voice calm and soft.  
  
Several words spilled from Alanna's mouth that I dare not type for they are extremely rude.  
  
"Blast him! If I wasn't his loyal servant and Champion, I'd kill him I'd."  
  
"Now what have you and his Highness done and argued about now" Daine said hands on her hips. Everyone knew about how Alanna and Jon were lovers when they were young. Everyone also knew Alanna was the only one who could be extremely rude to the king without getting their heads chopped off. And again, the King and Alanna were infamous for stubbornness and the Lioness was forever famous for her feisty temper.  
  
" Well, in the northern part of this realm the is a fief named Mindelan. Piers and Ilane of Mindelan are allowing their daughter to take advantage of the rule that allows girls to become knights. Well she's allowed to but Lord Wyldon and the King are putting her on probation. And what's worse, they are forbidding me to even talk to her. They think I will magick her and make her cheat to get her shield. I could kill him I."  
  
"Lioness calm down," Daine said. Then she had an idea. "Lioness you may not be able to contact her and give her pointers but you can help her by giving her the things she needs like a sword, dagger."  
  
"Daine you're brilliant!!" the Lioness squealed as she gave Daine a fierce hug and trotted up the hill.  
  
Daine, feeling sleepy, headed for her rooms for a nap.  
  
Well what do you think? Now put that little bluish purplish box down there to good use!!! And so they began to go and try to get and and and and freeze hey peoples and Krizta can my sis use your lovely character Thorn in her story.  
  
Shut up Katja! Just my twin. But the torn thorn thibg yeah. 


	9. The Girl

Chapter Nine (finally) The Girl  
  
Hey y'all!!! Waz up! Hey I hope u enjoyed the last chappie I thought it was as my evil twin says koowl! This chappie is going to be a bit different from my reg. stuff but I think u guys will like it. Unfortunately this chappie I own nothing because I will be quoting from First Test, chappie 5, which is called Kel Backs Away. If u are smart u know what this chappie is about. Yeppers u guessed it. This chappie, Daine meets Kel. Oh all the stuff I'm quoting will be in italics. Don't forget to R/R!  
  
  
  
"Good morning Magelet!( sniffle sniffle ahhhh..) Numair said as Daine emerged from her rooms the next day. Daine had slept well despite Kitten's protests for food four hours before the morning bell. "You sleep well?"  
  
"Yes actually" Daine said as she went to the table, sat down, and started buttering a roll.  
  
"So what do you plan to do today Numair?" she asked with her mouth full of half chewed roll.  
  
" Haven't I told you not to talk with your mouth full? I plan to go to the royal university and help the deans there get things organized. You?"  
  
Daine stuck her tongue out. "I good sir, plan to go and go choose a certain dress I will need on a certain day that we should plan soon. And I will also help Onua train the new set of Riders today."  
  
"Well I won't keep you waiting. See you at dinner." Numair said before he swiftly kissed her and walked out the door.  
  
"I guess I best be on my way Kitten, " Daine said and closed the door behind her.  
  
" No,no wrong colour" Alanna said as the dressmaker held up a piece of dark maroon.  
  
"Ugh! That looks terrible on you. Wait what about an evergreen silk? With an earthy terricota or cooper? Lets try it!" Thayet said and pulled out the silk.  
  
It looked good but Daine didn't look like a bride. Then the Lioness spoke up:  
  
"I know! White and a soft yet noticeable blue it would look so good!" And she thrust it at Daine. It was perfect.  
  
"We'll take it. I have the perfect pattern. When will it be ready and how much? The Queen asked.  
  
"Oh at least a month your Magesty. It will cost about 10 silver nobles since the silk comes from Scanra." The dressmaker said.  
  
"That's a very reasonable. Here is your money." Said Thayet as she dished out money and gave it to the dressmaker.  
  
"Thayet I couldn't, I."  
  
"Nonsense! Consider this my wedding present to you"  
  
As the women rode up the road back to the palace, they gossiped (With very pathetic attempts from Alanna) and talked about dates for the wedding.  
  
As Daine said good-bye to her friends, she was confronted by Master Lindhall.  
  
"Daine! Hello! How are you? Listen I was wondering if you could come look at my birds" A few have been ill lately"  
  
"Of course I will. Just lead the way"  
  
As Daine walked through the doors that lead to the bird collection, Daine started asking the birds what they may have eaten and things like that. She knew the answer in a minute.  
  
"Master Lindhall, do you remember when I healed the Emporer Mage's birds? And what caused the illness is lead in the paint? Well same thing applys to here. Just get this place repainted. I will look after the birds until you can get this place repainted."  
  
"Oh I am so ashamed. I."  
  
"Its alright. I won't hold it against you ( Yes I will) pack them up tomorrow and I'll look after them"  
  
"Thank you Daine" Lindhall said as he them the room.  
  
"Numair, Numair" Daine called softly as she walked into the rooms she and Numair shared. She quietly and quickly checked his rooms and saw him fast asleep on his bed. She left him to sleep. She was about to take a bath to wash away the bird poop when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Neal hello" Daine whispered. "Did you want Numair? He's sleeping. He was up all last night and half of today on a working"  
  
"Actually, Daine, I wanted to ask a favour of you. It's for my friend, Kel, here. And her horse." Neal said.  
  
Daine walked into the hall, closing the door gently behind her. "A horse?"  
  
"he's contrary and mean," explained Neal, "And Kel won't give him up. Keledry of Mindelain, this is Veralidiane Sarrasri. Daine, Kel" Kel bowed.  
  
"You're the one Bonedancer likes," Daine told her with a nod." Lindhall says he's taken to you. And Neal doesn't like your horse."  
  
Kel shrugged.  
  
"We were thinking-I was thinking-you might take a look," explained Neal. "he's got a mouth like stone-can it be fixed? And he's mean clear through" "Let me see him," Daine replied. "What's his name?"  
  
"Peachblossom" Kel said.  
  
"Peachblossom? Not one I know, but then, I have little to do with nobles' horses," she explained. "Let's have a look at him."  
  
Neal did the talking as they walked down to Peachblossom's stable.  
  
As they entered the stable, all of the horses came from their stalls to greet Daine.  
  
( Now the rest of the chapter goes on and on and my hands hurt so I will now use my own words to sum it up)  
  
"My, my, he is a big boy. What do you want him to do?" Daine asked as she gave the gelding a look over.  
  
"I just want him to be a knight's horse and stuff" Kel replied. "My she's quiet as a mouse. That's probably the Yamani Islands doing" Daine thought as she talked to the gelding.  
  
"Hoof brother, good evening I hope you are well."  
  
"What do you want two legger? You have interrupted my grazing"  
  
"This girl wishes o have you for her mount. Yes I know she's a little too small for you but, judging by her size, she'll grow into you. Do you accept? I could heal your scars and hard mouth"  
  
"Yes I suppose, but, she has to promise not to pull too hard on my mouth when it is softened and not to hurt me with spurs"  
  
"Well gelding, some knights are required to use spurs, but I could teach you words to listen to for speeds. May I?"  
  
"Yes but before you start healing, can you get that itch just behind my ear? Ah that's much better"  
  
"Kel, I can heal his hard mouth and teach him commands for your speeds but he won't agree to be your mount unless you don't pull hard on the reins and you shouldn't use spurs"  
  
"Yes I understand. He is a bit big but its better than having him killed"  
  
"Are you sure, Kel, I could take him off your hands I could find a new, smaller mount"  
  
"No it's alright Daine, I'll keep him" Kel said. She had her mind made up.  
  
"I start working on him now. You two should go off to bed now. Don't worry, I'll take good care of him"  
  
After Daine finished healing the gelding, and had a bath, she was going to go straight to bed when she heard Numair come out of his rooms into the living room.  
  
"Daine did we have guests because about an hour ago, I heard people talking"  
  
"No, love, I met the girl page, Kelendry of Mindelain, and her horse, a grumpy gelding named Peachblossom. I hope she goes far."  
  
"Daine!"  
  
Me: Well cliffy!( Don't flame me!) hey so what you think? Now use that box in the corner!  
  
Me again: Okay to the person who said my dialogue is a little too modern. Well should it be like this?  
  
Numyeo (numair meets Romeo! You know where this is going Mione!) Thy child Thy child! Thy thou loves and worships thou!  
  
Dainet(self explanatory) Numyeo, Numyeo! Wherefore art thou Numyeo! Dny thy father god and refuse thy name! Thou is a mage and thy a peasant! Thou shall not be a sarrasri!  
  
Ha ha! See ya! 


	10. A Surprise

Chapter Ten  
  
A Surprise  
  
My Note: Hey guyz how is everybody? I am so bad ( I should get coal in my stocking ) I haven't posted a chappie for a while. Sorry. It's just that it's the holidays and I had to finish projects and I had tests and there was shopping and wrapping and homework and parties so sorry. Hey any of you peeps get homework over the holiday break. I did. My LA teach assigned a book report (barf) I mean come on its Christmas? We're supposed to be opening presents and sleeping in not doing homework. My sis didn't even get homework. (Well mind you she was sick all week) Now I have a question. Why is everyone complaining about me having modern things in my story. Where is this cuz I can't think of anything besides some of my jokes. And yes I was mentioning my book report. Have any of you noticed how a teacher and a book report can make you hate books? I hate it cuz I am a huge bookworm (my legs disappeared last week as I was in bed)(heehee) Now enough of me lets get on with the story.  
  
  
  
"Daine" the voice repeated. Daine looked around the room. Standing right beside Numair was the badger god, the duckmole god and her parents.  
  
"Ma! Da!" Daine cried as she raced to her parents and threw herself at them. Then she went and hugged the badger and the duckmole.  
  
"What are you four doing here?" Daine asked after she had gotten to her feet and stood beside Numair.  
  
"We told you we'd come at the next holiday and visit you dear" Daine's mother said smiling.  
  
"Festival?" Daine thought. "What is today's date? Ahh Winter soltice! (Don't say anything I didn't know what was the next festival so just use your imagination)  
  
"So how have you been?" Ma asked.  
  
"Umm... Good?" Numair said voice quivered. Daine knew what he was thinking. Did they know they were betrothed?  
  
"Anything new with you two?"  
  
"Weengaged" Numair said quickly.  
  
"What dear, I couldn't hear you. Speak slower "  
  
Numair gulped. "We.Are.Engaged"  
  
"What!"  
  
Daine didn't want to hang around for this but had to. "Mother we are engaged as you just heard. We love each other very much. I'm a woman now, (yeah right she's only 16!) he is a responsible man (Who can't keep his pants on when he liked a blonde, Men) and so what, if he's 14 years older than myself. Look at you, you got knocked up by a god, during a one night stand, and you weren't married. So there!"  
  
"Umm Daine you didn't have to stand up for me. I am a grown man" Numair whispered into her ear.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"It's alright. I appreciate it"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Will you two come to the wedding if we hold it during a festival and support us through our marriage" Daine asked  
  
"Well we don't approve of it but yes"  
  
  
  
A/n: Yeah I know it isn't long but whatever. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! 


	11. Wedding Plans

Chapter Eleven  
  
Wedding Plans  
  
A/N: Hey peoples! As the title for this chapter says I thought I would get to the point. Now I have this awesome surprise for the next chapter so stay tooned. I am really sorry for not writing sooner its just I have been busy with soccer. Ever realize the guys on your sports teams you think are idiots for a bit and then they all of a sudden they're hot? Megs you know who he is. And he's name is Jeremy. He's very cute. But enough about me and my tragically pathetic love life (If you call just being able to like someone a love life. I can't date for bit yet) I need you, the reader's opinion. I feel that Daine is not having enough adventures and I have a few good ideas. Should it involve Stormwings, an evil mage, or spidrens? Give me your opinion in your review (hint, hint) Now on to the story!  
  
  
  
POP! The space where Daine's parents had been, was empty.  
  
"Boy do I not want to do that again" Numair said as he sat back down in his chair.  
  
"Umm. Numair," Daine said cautiously. She was about to bring up a subject he would hate.  
  
"What Magelet?" Numair said softly. His skin, which had gone pale when he had told Daine's parents that they were engaged, was finally returning to its natural state.  
  
"You're going to hate this but. we have to inform your parents"  
  
Numair swore very loudly. "Damn! (Zut in French) I forgot about them!" Well I do have to go home soon actually, because I visit them about this time this year"  
  
Daine had forgotten about this. Well he could go tell his parents and I could plan the wedding! Daine thought. She then told this to Numair who agreed.  
  
****  
  
"Are you sure you will be alright, going to your parents alone?" Daine asked again after she had finished snogging (My word of the week) with Numair, and as he mounted Spots.  
  
"I'll be fine. What are they going to do, send me to my room and flog me? I'm thirty, Mithros sake" Numair said.  
  
"Don't remind me" Daine said. If there was one thing she was not comfortable with in their relationship, it was the age difference. (Its at least not as gross as Catherine Zeta-Jones and Michael Douglas and Harrison Ford and Ally Mcbeal (Did I spell that right) chick (Can't remember her actual name)  
  
"I love you Magelet, and keep up your studies" Numair said and he rode off.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"I like the lilac on you" Alanna said, standing back. Thayet and Alanna were helping Daine choose the colours for her wedding dress.  
  
"Its nice but what about the white?" Thayet suggested, holding up the white cloth. Daine turned to look at the mirror. It was perfect.  
  
"How about blue trimming? You look very good in blue!" Thayet exclaimed very close to shrieking in delight.  
  
"No, she wears a lot of blue, but not enough lilac, right Daine?" Alanna replied in defence of her choice.  
  
"Blue!"  
  
"Lilac!"  
  
"Blue!"  
  
"Lilac!"  
  
The women continued to quarrel like two year old girls fighting over Glamour Surprise Barbie.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Daine yelled. Both Thayet and Alanna froze. It was her wedding, not theirs.  
  
"This is MY wedding to the man I love! If YOU want to PLAN a wedding, then PLAN YOUR OWN!!!"  
  
Daine suddenly was drowned in apologies from the two.  
  
"We're so sorry. We just got a little excited" (Yeah sure. If they were my bridesmaids(They are Daine's) I'd strip them of that title before they could apologize) The two women said in complete harmony.  
  
"That's okay" Daine replied. She knew those two to well.  
  
"So what colour of trim would you like" Alanna asked.  
  
"Gold. And the style I want is long sleeves and a simple flowing gown with a low collar" Daine was sure.  
  
****  
  
  
  
"So I finally decided on white roses, a chocolate layer cake (Ummm. Chocolate) and music"(Brittany Spears! Jokes. A string quartet playing " Ode to Joy" (pretend) by Beethoven)  
  
"Mmm Sounds like you were busy," Numair said. He had arrived three days after the women decided on flowers, cakes and bridesmaids gowns (Thayet in a sapphire gown, Alanna in a violet, long tunic. Think Lioness Rampant)  
  
"So how did it go with your parents?" Daine asked.  
  
"Well, they took it very well. They congratulated us and can't wait for the invitation," Numair said" Lets go to bed"  
  
Well I hope you like this chappie. I will be introducing a character of my creation. Well, got 2 go! Don't forget to review your opinion. 


	12. Karna

Chapter Twelve  
  
  
  
  
  
Karna  
  
  
  
A/N: Hello everybody! Well I still don't know what I should do for the next chapter, but I do know what is going to happen in this one. Okay, now I don't want to sound rude so plez forgive me if u are offended.  
  
Ishmael: Thank you for your review. However I feel that you just a little over reacting about my story. First thing do you even know the background of my fanfic? Cuz, if you don't then I do not see how u would care bout my grammar. Second, I somehow did not think that being an author on Fanfiction.net, was meant to be professional. Last time I checked, the site was a place where young writers could go and express themselves. And plenty of writers give in their thoughts as they are typing their stories. I think its fine. Of course when I am writing a story for school I will take the proper measures. Also, I don't mean to brag, I am in the gifted and Talented program at my school. I got in there for my La skills. But we're kids, we can type however we want to. Now about the grammar, if you are talking bout the u's in colour, favourite etc. I'll have you know, I am a STRONG, PROUD CANADIAN ALL THE WAY!!!!! If you are offended plez notify me and I will willingly apologize. Thank you.  
  
Thank you for your time to those who had to read through that, but actually it gives me something to ask you, do you think my grammar's bad? Okay, stupid question, here is the question. Is it okay to use bad grammar in a fanfic like u, plez, pples etc. It can be a poll of something, tell me when you review.  
  
It was two weeks after Daine and Numair had told their parents that they were engaged. Daine wanted to go into the city to look at the goods of the businesses.  
  
****  
  
"That will cost two cooper nobles' the salesmen said. Daine was buying this small gold pendant, in the shape of an eagle. Daine dished out her two cooper nobles and listened the afternoon bell rang. She had told Numair that she would be back home before dinner. She took a few side streets as short cuts. As she rounded a corner, she heard a small voice say "Gee miss, you look like you could use a drink of water"  
  
Daine turned around. There, sitting on a small wooden box, was a small little girl. She had the most bluest eyes, even bluer eyes than Jon. She had what looked like brown hair, but in was black with dirt, lice infested and matted. She looked no more then five. All she was wearing was a potato sack.  
  
"Yes I would like a drink of water, how much?" Daine asked, that was probably why she was asking, for money.  
  
"Oh no ma'am, it costs nothing"  
  
"I insist"  
  
" Half a nickel noble"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
Daine expected a bucket of water and a glass, but they didn't come. Instead, the girl closed her eyes and scrunched up her small face. Suddenly an empty glass appeared, then like an invisible person was pouring it, water fill the glass. Daine was astonished. She paid the girl and took a taste. It was the coldest, sweetest water Daine had ever tasted.  
  
"Do your parents know you can do this" Daine asked.  
  
"No, ma'am, they died in a fire accidentally caused by me. I can create water, fire, a summer breeze and rich soil"  
  
Daine was shocked. Numair, she knew would defiantly find this scrawny little girl interesting.  
  
"Would you like to come home with me? I could give you a hot bath, and new clothes" Daine asked.  
  
"Yes please ma'am I would love to but you would have to promise me something," She said.  
  
"And what is that?" Daine asked.  
  
"You can't mistreat me, like beat me or hurt me"  
  
"I promise. What's your name?"  
  
"Karna"  
  
Karna. It meant flower (I am making this up). Her parents had chosen well.  
  
"So what's your name?" Karna asked.  
  
"Veralidaine Sarrasri," Daine answered. "But everyone calls me Daine, or by my betrothed, Numair Salmalin, Magelet"  
  
"Numair Salmalin, the mage?" the girl asked. Thank the gods, this little girl wasn't stupid, Daine thought.  
  
"Come on lets go home" Daine said as Karna slipped her little hand into Daine's and the headed towards the castle.  
  
"Numair I'm home!" Daine called as She and Karna walked into the room.  
  
"Oh good! Master Lindhall came by to. drop." Numair began but didn't finish.  
  
"Who's this young lady" Numair said as he leaned down so that he was at eye level with her.  
  
"My name is Karna. Daine said I could live with her."  
  
"Did she now?" Numair said. "I think I need to go talk to."  
  
"Karna show him what you can do" Daine said quickly. She knew this would have happened so she was prepared.  
  
Karna did exactly as Daine saw her do. Numair was shocked.  
  
"I have heard about this before. it is when wild magic is mutated because of the Gift. very rare of course. I presume you would like to learn how to use it." Numair asked.  
  
"Yes I would sir" Karna replied meekly.  
  
"Would you like to be adopted"  
  
"Yes I would sir!"  
  
"By us"  
  
Karna flew her arms around Numair's neck and hugged him tight. Daine laughed and hugged the other two.  
  
Soon, they were a pile of laughing people. Daine kissed Numair quickly, and then lead Karna to a hot bath.  
  
Well what you think? Cute eh? Don't forget to tell me what you think about what should happen next and the poll! And of course review!! 


	13. The Good Girl

Chapter Thirteen  
  
The Good Girl  
  
(And I'm not talking about Jennifer Aniston) (Did I spell that right?)  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey pples! Thank you for your reviews. Sow far in Simone's (Yes that's my real name. Meg you weren't supposed to blow my cover. Oh well.) And I am not a blond ditzy piece of software. Sorry to all the blonds out there, I mean no disrespect. Several blondes I know are extremely intelligent. Simone's Grammar Poll everyone that has mentioned that in the reviews have pretty much said who cares (exept for one). That's good. About the adventure, well it will come in what I was hoping, for at least until chapter 18. I would like to say that the next few chapters will be filled with thrills and sorrow. I also owe the ideas for what is happening in the next chapters to one of my best buds, Meg, and to my sis, Kat so don't give my all the credit. Now don't forget to review and tell me what you think!  
  
"And with the power invested in me by my father and his father before and all the dead dudes who are investing their power in me (What is this a loan company?) I now legalize that you, Veralidaine Sarrasri and Numair Salmalin or Arram Draper, your pick, the legal guardians of Karna, um sorry, what name do you want?  
  
Jon leaned over the platform on which he stood, (And fell flat on his butt, jokes) and stared down at the tiny creature that stood before him. It was hard to believe that Karna was once a scrawny, lice invested little girl. Now she was clean, her now soft hair, which was chocolate brown, was pulled up into a tight bun. She was wearing a small creamy blue long tunic gold trimmed, a cream coloured shirt, and royal blue breeches.  
  
"Since they're getting married, would take Numair's name but I don't like the sound of Karna Salmalin or Karna Sarrasri(Hey shouldn't be Numairsri. You know, Numair's daughter. That sounds so bad*Shudders*. No I like the sound of Karna Draper"  
  
Daine knew Numair was disappointed, but it was Karna's choice.  
  
"Alright then, with the power invested in me by my father and his father before, and all the dead dudes who are investing their power within me, I now legalize that Veralidaine Sarrasri and Numair Salmalin, or Arram Draper, your pick (Numair frowns) are the legal guardians of Karna Draper"  
  
****  
  
"Wake up Karna" Daine whispered as she softly shook Karna awake, also waking Kit up too. Karna had Daine's old room, Daine had moved into Numair's room(Its okay now I mean they're engaged now. By the way the wedding will probably happen during Mid Winter so Daine's parents could be there)  
  
"Why?" Karna said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Because you and I are going to enrol you in the royal university because you need to be schooled you will start after Mid Winter. We also need to buy you more clothes. I am also going to teach you how to use a bow, you need to learn how to use a weapon."  
  
"Okay" Karna groaned as she rolled out of bed. She put on a patched pair of breeches and a patched shirt.  
  
****  
  
"I just need you to sign here please Daine" the elementary magic teacher said. Her name was Farah (Pronounced fair a)Mifta Daria of the Brazhir tribe, Eaglebloods.  
  
"Good, we'll see her after Mid Winter," Farah Mifta Daria said as she led them to the door. "Since her magic, Elementrice is so rare she will be taught by me, since I have this gift too"  
  
"Good bye Mistress Farah" Karna said as they left.  
  
"Good bye to you too, Karna. I can't wait to teach you"  
  
****  
  
"Lift your arms up my dear" Salma said as she unrolled her measuring tape and pulled a shirt over Karna's head. Salma quickly took the measurements and (Okay I don't know if Salma has magic so I will say she does but if she doesn't then plez forgive moi) using a little bit of concentration, sewed a hem on five shirts, tunics, and breeches. It was dinnertime when they were through. Daine and Karna washed up and got their dinner.  
  
The evening bell rang. " Time for bed!" Numair said as he scooped up the giggling Karna and tucked her in.  
  
"Want to read?" Numair asked as he picked up an old book and opened its pages.  
  
"Sure pass me my book" Daine said, and Numair passed her, her book. They read well into the night, pausing then and there to stretch or, for Daine to take 15 minutes to fly to get some fresh air.  
  
As the midnight bell rang, Daine yawned. 'I'm going off to bed"  
  
"I'll join you" Numair said putting his book back on the table where it had been placed the night before. They undressed and went to bed.  
  
****  
  
A few days later, Daine woke up with a start. She was going to vomit. Hurrying, she made it to the bathroom without waking up anybody. After she had emptied here stomach, she quickly, thought of her symptoms. She considered seeing a healer, but realized that she didn't need one. She knew what was happening.  
  
Numair walked out of their room yawning. "Where you throwing up, 'cause I heard some very violent heaves. Whats the matter?"  
  
"There's something I need to tell you"  
  
Oh Cliffie! What will happen next? Oh I would like to say thanks for your review what was is. Snazzly girl, or whatever, you know who are. I know that people hate bad grammar but pples plez stop pestering me about it. Don't forget to Review! 


	14. Surprise!

Chapter Fourteen  
  
  
  
Surprise!  
  
A/N: Hey peoples! Thanks for your reviews. I just realized that if you want people to review your fanfic ask questions and write cliffhangers. I've gone for 1 or 2 reviews every 2 weeks to 7 or 8 a week! (Average 3 or 4, last weekend I received 7 or 8) You should expect this week a couple of more chapters up 'cause its parent/teacher interviews and they're letting us of early from school. Whoopee! For those who are wondering, yes I did come up with Karna's name. Kar (care) and na. It just sounded right and fit her personality. Anyway on with the story and don't forget to review!  
  
'What is it Daine?" Numair said, voice filled with worry and uncertainty.  
  
Daine gulped. She wasn't sure if she had the courage to tell him but he had the right to know.  
  
"Numair I-I'm.pregnant" she managed to stutter before she fainted. ****  
  
"Daine, Daine, wake up" a distant voice cried. But Daine didn't want to wake up. She was having the best dream. Except it had really happened. She was reliving a day when she was seven. It was a beautiful day, ma and Pa (Is that what she called her grandpa) and her had gone on a picnic. She had chased Ma up and down the stream. Those were happy days. She had been young (and 16 isn't?) childish and childless.  
  
Cold water overwhelmed her. She inhaled some water, causing her to wake up sputtering.  
  
"So. we're going to have a baby," Numair said, his mouth slowly twisting into a smile. " We're going to have a baby!"  
  
"Yes we are!" (God, that sounds like some cheesy beginning to a musical. We're going to have a baby! We're going to have a baby! Yes we are! Yes we are! * shudders*)  
  
"Just one question though Daine. I thought you had purchased a pregnancy charm"  
  
  
  
Daine froze. By instinct, she put her hand to her throat where she should have felt the fine gold chain that held the pregnancy charm, and the leather thong the held badger claw. All she felt was the rough leather thong.  
  
"It's not on my neck!" Daine cried as she rushed into their room. She ripped the sheets off their bed. She shook them, but nothing fell out. She then turned to shaking out clothes and pillowcases. Nothing.  
  
Then an idea came to her. She rushed into Karna's room, there in her small closed fists was the pregnancy charm and it's chain. ****  
  
  
  
"And so now you're going to be an older sister' Numair had just finished explaining to Karna about the charm and that they were expecting.  
  
'I'm sorry Daine. I didn't know it was important. After I had hugged you and you had gone off to bed I found it on my blankets. I was gonna give it back to you in the morning, I swear."  
  
"Hush Sweetie, it's okay. I bet you're excited about becoming an older sister!"  
  
But Karna wasn't excited. She was furious. She didn't want another go and ruin their happy lives. She could go and guess what will happen. When that baby came along, they would forget about her. She needed to go and get some fresh air. Fast.  
  
"I'm going to go pick some berries, okay?"  
  
"Sure Karna, just bring your bow, and be back before dark" Daine said as she gave Karna her cloak. *****  
  
One of the reasons why Karna loved the Royal Forest was the variety of plants and animals that lived in the dense foliage. Karna took the main road to the well known, well used meadow that was full of people picking blueberries, strawberries, currents, raspberries, and (For all the western Canadians) Saskatoon berries(Very good (() Karna knew that the best tasting berries were on the outer edges of the meadow and headed in that direction.  
  
  
  
Karna was nearly finished filling her second basket, when she heard a voice whisper:" Come here girl, come into the trees"  
  
Karna just started walking into the trees, she couldn't control her legs. She was suddenly facing a boy of 13 or 14, and Karna was extremely sure he was either a mage's apprentice, or a page. He had the most interesting eyes. They changed from a dull green to a vivid blood red with wild, and extremely violet orange streaks sprouted from the pupils of his eyes. Unfortunately, Karna didn't notice this warning.  
  
"Who are you?," She quested, her face frozen in to a frown. "What do you want?"  
  
"To be your friend" the boy answered in the most unnatural voice- serpent like-oily.  
  
"And my name is Belishk. And What is yours?"  
  
"Karna."  
  
"Is something bothering you?"  
  
Karna felt pain. Like something or someone was squeezing her brain tightly.  
  
"Yes" she replied, without thinking.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My guardians, they're expecting a child. I'm afraid they'll forget about me"  
  
"Do you want the child dead?" the boy's voice went suddenly deep and even more unearthly. His eyes filled with an unnerving look of hunger.  
  
"N-N." Karna didn't finish. There was a flash of reddish-silver light, and she hit the ground. Unconscious.  
  
Well what do you think? Don't forget to review. I know that this may sound stupid and has nothing to do with the story but I would like to take the time to dedicate this chapter to the seven astronauts on the space shuttle Columbia who died bravely on February 1 in the name of science, discovery, and the will to follow your dreams. You are forever in our hearts. I also want to dedicate this chapter to the seven grade 10 students who died in an avalanche in Revelstoke, British Columbia. They ere the astronauts of the future and like many of us, were the torch bearers and had the fate of the future on their shoulders. You to are in our hearts. We lost 14 of the smartest men and women around. And what a horrible lose it was. God bless you and may you continue your journeys of discovery to the gates of Heaven. 


	15. Not Herself

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Not Herself  
  
A/N: Hey everybody! Hope all of you had a good Valentines Day and that there were no broken hearts. Thanks a lot to those who reviewed it's the way I can figure out if you guys like it of leave it. Last chapter was a cliffie, which I love to write 'cause it leaves all you people hanging and wanting to read the next chapter. If any of you guys know more Tamora Pierce fans can you please recommend my story. I don't want to sound desperate but I think a lot of people like this so maybe others may too. Thanks! And review people! Unknown people can R/R now too!  
Karna woke up head pounding. She started hearing a voice. A different voice. From inside of her. The boy's voice.  
  
"You shall be a great host" He hissed.  
  
"What? What do you mean" Karna whispered. Her head was still pounding. And the squeezing pain that she just remembered.  
  
"I have complete control over you. You are my host. You see I am a minsteal, a demon that uses a host and controls them. I know your past, present and thoughts. I can control you will answer to every command"  
  
"No I won't!" Karna stubbornly cried.  
  
"Yes, you silly girl, you will. That baby inside of your guardian, is touched by the gods. By Mithros to be specific. Her name was going to be Justice. She is needed by the gods to right something that will happen in the future. I have seen it. Felt it. And if I am going to rule this entire realm, I need to kill her."  
  
"What? No you are not going to kill my future baby sister, you, you foul little pig!" She cried, pulling at her hair, trying to pull him out of her skull.  
  
"Yes I am. And I am going to use you to kill her!"  
  
"Try all you want! I'm not scared! I'm going to struggle and fight" she scrunched her face into a scowl of determination. She was going to fight this. If her future sister was so important, she was willing to fight for her. For Daine and Numair. For Tortall.  
  
"You have made your choice," he hissed. "Be prepared to surrender" ******  
  
"Oh Gods, where is she!" Daine was starting to worry. The supper bell had wrung 20 minutes ago. Karna was always right on time. No matter what. So of course Daine was worrying.  
  
"Numair you have to out and find her! She could be." Daine didn't finish her sentence. All of a sudden, Karna came walking in. A huge scowl across her face.  
  
"Gods where have you been! We've been worrying our heads off! Don't ever do that again!" Daine started ramble.  
  
"Daine! You got to. " Karna had to tell Daine and Numair right now or else. Then his voice popped into her head. "You tell them and I will kill you too. Tell them and I will kill your entire family as well as your friends and role models. That I know includes their Majesties and their children. And, in fact, all of Tortall. You tell." He warned her. Karna didn't care if he blew her up, but she needed to stay quiet for the country's sake.  
  
"Yes Karna," Daine said, giving her a go on how well can you cover this one up look.  
  
"Daine You got to relax. I am here and in one piece" Karna said, trying her best to sound honest and she realized it wasn't her speaking, it was his.  
  
As she said that, Daine noticed something odd. Karna's voice sounded deep and dry. Her eyes flamed red. But Daine thought she was probably just exhausted from running home because she was late. How wrong she was.  
  
This though, happened more frequently. Karna was always pulling at her hair. Her voice changed and her eyes were starting to turn red very day. Numair just thought it was a perk with her magic. Daine also started to grow larger meaning the baby was growing. He (the demon) was getting stronger, and Karna was losing this battle. She started losing control over her limbs, then her senses. He started taking over her mind. One day six months later, Karna gave up her fight. She couldn't fight him anymore. She hardly existed in her body, but one thing she hadn't lost control of was her magic. Now she was fighting with it. But a week later, she lost that too. He was strong enough now. To kill. She was over the edge.  
  
A/N: Yes I know this chapter wasn't very good and frankly, I didn't like writing it. But it's vital to the next chapter and to other future events. Don't forget to review and to give me feedback. I am very hungry for feedback!!!! Thanks! 


	16. Over The Edge

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Over the Edge  
  
A/N: Hey everybody! Well this is it, the chapter that everybody's been waiting for. Action and drama packed. Before we continue I would just like to say that to a certain reader please try to keep your reviews about the story and within 100 words. Now on with the story!  
  
Numair  
  
"Daine I'm going out for a bit" Numair called just before he closed the door. He was going out in to buy Daine her birthday gift. Heading down to the marketplace, he saw many merchants bringing out their goods. "Good," Numair thought, "I'll get the best stuff."  
  
Looking around, Numair spotted a kiosk that was packed with horse goods. "Here's a good place to start," He thought of Cloud and the shape of Daine's riding gear. "Yes," he thought, "She needed new stuff"  
  
"Madam," Numair asked the store clerk as he stepped into the kiosk, "How much is a whole new tack for a mountain pony?"  
  
"You a Queen's Rider?"  
  
"No I'm searching for a new tack for my wife to be"  
  
"How old is she!"  
  
"She's turning 17 next week"  
  
"How old are you crib robber!"  
  
"Younger than you, but older than her"  
  
"Smart answer, sonny" the woman said and she led him to the back.  
  
"Now here is some of our finest Carthaki leather tack," The woman said, "If your fiancé is an avid rider this is your best bet"  
  
"Thank you madam, what's its price?"  
  
"I'll tell you what, I'll give you a discount if you do me one favour" the woman said.  
  
"And what is that"  
  
"Don't you dare strike her or force her to do anything she don't want to do. By the sounds of it, she's an independent spirit, don't step on it"  
  
"I promise. Now the price please"  
  
"On me sir, you don't have to pay a cent"  
  
'No that's wrong at least let me give you 4 gold nobles"  
  
"Deal"  
  
As Numair was just about to mount up his special bracelet that he used to track Daine was glowing red.She was in trouble. As soon as he realized this, he heard it. BOOM!! He jumped on Spot ad raced to the castle.  
  
Karna  
Karna tried to get up by herself, but she couldn't. She tried to use her magic but she couldn't do that either. Then she realized that He had done exactly what he had planned to do all along. He was in control of Karna's body.  
  
"So you are defeated," He whispered to Karna from inside her brain. "Surrender now!"  
  
"Never will I surrender!" She screamed. 'You may have won the battle, but you will never, ever, win the war!"  
  
"Fine then you silly, defenceless girl, lets see if you can stop me." And he stepped out into the room and started walking towards the living room.  
Daine  
  
Daine heard Karna's door open. "Honey, your breakfast is on the table!" But when Daine heard her voice she knew she was in trouble.  
  
Karna's voice wasn't normal. It was raspy and deep, and blood chilling. "I'm not hungry Daine. Its time"  
  
"Karna stepped into the hall, her eyes blood red. She was glowing orange, and Daine knew what was happening. Karna was possessed.  
Karna  
"It's time Daine" He hissed.  
"Oh no," Karna thought, he's going to kill my sister!" She was weak and tired but suddenly she heard it.  
"Karna, I know you can hear me. This is Mithros now obey my orders. You need to save Daine to save Tortall it's too late to save Justice but not too late for Daine. You are on your own. No one , not even Numair can help you"  
"I know what I must do" She whispered and she felt her borrowed power.  
But as soon as she realized this she heard screams of agony. There was Daine, screaming, Karna's own hands were inside her stomach, her sister screaming as she was being destroyed.  
"That's it Demon, get out of me, NOW!" Karna yelled and she fought him. She pulled him out of herself and started strangling him, trying to pull his hands out of Daine. Suddenly, there was an explosion and a burst of light, and He turned to dust. Karna managed to whisper "Daine I'm sorry" before she fell to the ground. Dead.  
Numair  
  
Numair rushed up the stairs and burst into the room. There was blood everywhere. Then he saw Karna's lifeless body and Daine's. She was unconscious.  
  
A/N: What did I say! I told you there would be sorrow and drama. I m sorry for all the Karna fans but she needed to go. I look forward to reading all your reviews and I won't post the second chapter unless I get 10 more reviews!! 


	17. Gone

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Gone  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all your reviews. Boy I didn't know there were so many Karna fans. Here are the answers to your question Whatever Child and Krizta: Smiles I haven't really thought of bringing her back although if I do it would have to be a god .I must remind you that only the Graveyard Hag can bring her back but Karna may stay dead. Her death actually plays a very important role in the next chapter but you're just going to have to wait and see .I hope to see more reviews people (Hint, Hint) Now on with the story!!  
  
Numair rushed in and ran straight to Daine's side. She was in a pool of blood, her shirt, especially around her belly was a bloody mess. Not knowing what to do since he was in a state of shock, he quickly summoned for Duke Baird. Once that was finished, he held Daine to his chest and held her in his arms, he hated to feel helpless. All the war magic in the world couldn't help Daine and in knowing this, made Numair feel extremely helpless and vulnerable. He looked over his shoulder, and noticed for the first time in entering their quarters noticed Karna's lifeless body. He checked for her pulse. There was no pulse or breath felt in her body. Numair quickly said good-bye to his baby girl and closed her eyes, hoping that her death had been quick and that she was happily with her parents.  
"Numair quick, get me that stretcher, we're going to need it!" Baird barked at Numair, causing him to jump. Numair then grabbed he stretcher as Baird magically lifted Daine off of the bloody floor and onto the stretcher. They ran as fast as the stretcher would allow to the royal hospital.  
  
Dur9ing the next few days, Daine underwent a long and hard series of magical rituals and surgeries. Every day Numair went to the steps of the Goddess's temple (remember everyone men are NOT allowed in there) and prayed for Daine to recover and to stay alive. If she didn't he would be left with nothing to live for.  
  
On the seventh day, Daine finally came to. She was in severe pain, and had lost a lot of blood. When she came to the first word out of her mouth was "Numair." He was quickly summoned.  
  
On seeing each other, they would exchange minutes of hugs and kisses in a quiet and simple because of Daine's condition. When they were finished, daine told them about the demon and poor Karna. Daine hadn't known Karna was dead and in hearing so, she broke into a state of shock and sobs. After she had calmed down a bit Numair worked up the courage to tell Daine about their dead child. Daine was so upset she couldn't even cry. Losing Karna bad, losing a child of their flesh and blood, one who was touched by the gods, that was unbearable. Daine took months to recover. She hardly talked and wouldn't eat. And Numair was worried. Very worried.  
  
A/N: Yes I know it was way to short but I wanted to get on with the story. I have one or two more adventures I want write in this fic before ending it. I know I haven't been very good at being consistent at updating and I'm sorry. I've been busy with tests and studying and soccer. Sorry everyone. And don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! That little indigo box is there for a reason! 


	18. Unbearable

Chapter Eighteen  
  
Unbearable  
  
A/N: Hey everybody thanks for your reviews. At least a few of you have been using the indigo box. Now I just want to say that I'll probably be ending my fic at chapter 22, 23, 24, or maybe 25. I don't know yet. Now I have to recall a question I asked a few chapters ago, what animals would you guys like spidrens, stormwings or an evil mage? Hey who would like Verice to make an appearance? Hey that gives me an idea! Okay anyway, enough of me, on with the story.  
  
"Daine, you can go home now," duke Baird told Numair and Daine after Daine's final tests. "You are just fine"  
  
What does he know? Daine thought to herself. He didn't lose his two children. He has no clue.  
  
After they got home Daine just sat and thought, I can't go on. I lost my hope and dreams. She was going to end it all.  
  
That night, Daine snuck out of bed, and slowly headed outside. There, in front of her was Baylor's Needle. She stared up at the shadow of death. She walked towards it and went inside.  
  
With each step, she shook with pain, remembering all the bad things that had happened to her. She reached the top and looked inside.  
  
Badger woke with a start in his snug little hole. Daine was going to kill herself! He waddled as fast as his little legs could go. He muttered something and with a flash of liver light, he disappeared.  
  
"Numair wake up!" Daine is going to kill herself!" the badger shouted to Numair, who was only in is loincloth (Boy wouldn't we all like to see that. Yeah right)  
  
"WHAT?" Numair screeched as he bolted out of bed.  
  
"No time to explain Numair, Just hurry up. I can't help her here. You must help her"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Baylor's Needle"  
  
Daine was at the top of the needle. Standing on the ledge of the window, when she heard him.  
  
"Daine! No don't do it!"  
  
Daine turned around. There, panting like a dog was Numair, in just his breeches (he put a bit on, it would be VERY breezy if he hadn't), looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"Daine I understand your pain." He said.  
  
"No! u don't"  
"Both of them were important. Might I remind you that I was her father and her guardian as well? Daine, losing you as well would kill me. We can try again, but our love, there's only one of you and one of me. Just please come down. We can talk. Remember all the good times we've had!"  
  
Then it all came to Diane. Their first kiss, when they got engaged, everything. She started to cry. She turned around slowly and ran to Numair and broke down in his arms.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry for all the delays in finishing this chappie up. I'll try to make it up to you guys I swear! Now help me out a bit and use that little box in the corner!! 


End file.
